Communication terminals of this kind are normally “multistandard appliances” which are capable of supporting at least two mobile radio communication standards. In this case, each communication standard normally has an associated mobile radio network. Within these mobile radio networks, service servers are available, for example, which support the provision of a service for the user of the communication terminal.
By way of example, it is thus possible that one and the same mobile communication terminal is operated in a plurality of mobile radio networks and also in a WLAN system, for example. Each of these networks provides a number of services which may partially overlap in terms of their type. Currently, the user of the communication terminal must first of all select the mobile radio network or mobile radio system and then select from the services provided there.
This has the drawback that the user is barely able to obtain an overview of the services which are presented to him by the various mobile radio networks and systems.